Shin's Clumsy
by skullyandbones
Summary: a week before graduation Shin is really in love with Yankumi and is going to tell her so but he can seem to be able to read to find out if he tells her or not
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The winter air so cold and crisp it hit Shin's skin he was shaking his jacket wasn't enough to keep his strong body warm. Kumiko was on his mind how was she keeping warm on these cold winter nights. He wanted to be the one keeping her warm, he walked passed her house and saw it was dark. Everyone must be a sleep he thought and he kept walking. Kumiko image was printed on his mind, her beauty was strong.

Though she had a flat chest and was very tomboyish in her figure and her glasses took away her sexy appeal. He was so mush entrance though she was the first to fight back and he liked that about her. Her kindness to the gang and sticking up for them even though they where guilty sometimes.

He wished that she was a wake so he could see her face in the moonlight. He kept walking and soon passed her house. He saw five guys walking tours him, should he stop he didn't think he had done anything wrong. He walked right in to one he said sorry and the guy grabbed him" hey punk, wanna fight" the big guy shin had bumped in to said. Shin said nothing and pulled himself away from the grip of the guy.

Shin made his way back to his house, he staggered up the stairs. He climbed in to his window , he climbed in to his bed and clasped. He wrapped the blanket around him and cuddled himself into it. Kumiko still haunted his mind, he tossed and turned thinking about her.

The next day at school he stared at Kumiko he was blushing. Kuma and Uchi looked at him and they pinched his cheeks " Shin's in love with Yankumi" they said Shin grabbed them off him. Class soon ended and Shin decide today he would revile his love for Yankumi.

He approached her , Kumiko looked up at him from her desk " Oh Sawada I thought you would have been the first to leave , why are you still here" She said in her sweet voice.

" Um Yankumi" he spoke

" Kumiko" came Shinohara's voice Kumiko and Shin both turned and Shin looked at Yankumi and saw she was blushing. He smiled and then Yankumi got up ignoring that Shin was there and walked out with Shinohara . Shin left up the stairs and walked out.

Outside Shin saw Kuma and Uchi waiting for him "Shin, What the hell why make us wait" Shin walked on passed them.

" come on guys" he said in his bad boy voice. He wanted to kill and/or just fight, he hated that Shinohara. He was pissed so he stopped and looked up into the sky "Damn Shinohara" he said showing his evil face

" what's the matter Shin" Kuma and Uchi said looking at him. Shin turned and smiled greatly " nothing you guys come on" Shin marched forward leaving Kuma and Uchi confused.

A few hours later Shin was alone again, the snow was gone today and the air just a little warm. He passed Yankumi's house, the lights where on. He saw a car pull up in front and he saw Shinohara get out and walk over to the other side. Shinohara opened the door and Yankumi stepped out. Shin froze and stared at them, Shinohara didn't invite Yankumi in any form. Yankumi blushed at Shinohara " thank you for bringing me home" Yankumi said smiling from ear to ear.

Shin felt so depressed he wanted to be the one to opened that door but he would invited her to a kiss. He waited until Yankumi went in to the house and Shinohara had left before he passed the house. As he walked passed the door it opened " Shin, Hi" came a sweet voice. Shin turned and it was Yankumi.

" Yankumi, Hi" Shin said stopping in his tracks. "what are you up to" Yankumi said leaning up against the door.

" oh nothing just thought id take a walk out side" Shin said trying to be cool and putting his hand in his lushes red hair.

"oh well you should be getting home, don't want to be late" Yankumi says waving to him "goodnight" she says. Shin smiles and starts walking off . In front of him is a patch of ice, Shin doesn't pay attention to it and keeps walking. As soon as his foot hits it, his foot gives out and he slips he yell out a loud scream. Yankumi and the gang rushed outside and found him. Yankumi checked him and he was okay just passed out from the bump still she thought it best to take him to the hospital. The Gang cared him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin woke up to see what looked like a hospital room. His eyes still groggy he saw an image in the room. He opened his eyes more to see the image it was the most beautiful sight Yankumi asleep in the chair by his bed. He thought _had Yankumi been by his side this whole time. _Yankumi rose her head to see a smiling Shin "Oh, Sawada your wake" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yankumi, I'm so sorry to be such a burden on you" Shin said crossing his arms.

" No it was no burden" Yankumi said standing up and she stretched her arms.

" Mr. Sawada, you're looking well enough to go home today" said a nurse with Short black hair who appeared on the other side Shin.

" so I'm Okay" Shin said looking up at the nurse.

" Yes you're 100%" the nurse said smiling then she just walked out. She left Shin alone with Yankumi.

" Yankumi, I have something to tell you" Shin said turning to Yankumi.

" Ok" Yankumi said looking up at him.

He mustered himself and took a long breath he thought that any moment someone would bust in and not give him a chance to tell her. " Yankumi, I am" He said looking up at the door "uh…. In love with you" he closed his eyes.

" So" She said making Shin almost fall over.

" what do you mean So" Shin said staring at her

" Shin" she said putting her hands on his chin " I was waiting for you to say it, I already knew it" She said grinning and she caught him with a kiss. Her lips where sweet and cringed his lips so fast but he felt the sweet kiss.

" Yankumi" Shin said grabbing her waist he thought it was a dream so he pulled and held tight to her. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him clinching the hospital gown. He was sweating so fast and her long hair scaled her back. She kissed him popping his lip and slipped her tongue in his mouth and tied against his. He slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed her sides. Shin hands dropped to unbutton her blue jeans, her hand grabbed his.

" no Shin" she said breaking apart from him " i wanna wait" She said smoothing her hair out of her face. He stared at her in silence and his eyes drooped.

" Yankumi, if you were any other girl i would refuse you to do this to me but i love you so much that I'm willing to wait" he said lifting his head to show a sweet smile. Yankumi pushed his chest back down and kissed him. They laughed and Yankumi laid there in Shin's arms.

" Shin, you are 18 already right" Yankumi said pressing her head in to his chest.

" Yeah after graduation I'll be 19" He said smelling her sweet grape shampoo smelling hair. He squeezing her in his arms as he felt her smile on to his pecs. " Yankumi, how old are you" he said smiling making sure he doesn't look at her.

" a true woman never reviles her age" Yankumi said propping her self up on top of him. Shin giggled and popped his neck, She pushed her glasses up. Yankumi smiled and climbed off him. " Shin, meet me after graduation" She said walking away from him. she turned around but looked back at him. " goodbye". She said smiling at him.

" no goodbye, just see you later" Shin said waving at her. Shin pulled him self up and watched Yankumi walk away from him. she disappeared around the corner. He waited for her to come back around ,but it didnt happen. Kuma did pop in to the door, " Kuma" Shin said staring up at him


	3. Chapter 3

Shin looked out the window it had been 2 days since he was with Yankumi in that hospital. He thought about her everynight and then the memory of what had happened at the hospital after she had left him after teasing him. She hadn't shown up to school and he was scarred that she had pull out and that she couldnt take it and she had lied to him.

* * *

Kumiko took Shinohara's hand " we can't be more then friends can we" she said straight he rubbed her hands

" No I'm sorry but I don't like girls like that" Kumiko stood up

" you are…." she said

" gay" Shinohara said " yes its true" he looked at her as the tears formed in the ducks of her eyes.

" so you don't like me as a girlfriend" she said stupidly knowing his responce would be no.

" not that you aren't pretty its that I perfer to be with men " Shinohara said wipping her tears.

" if i was a boy " Kumiko said propping her self up from the appartment steps.

" I couldn't say I would be blind not to " He said smiling.

" Can we still be friends " She said nodding. Shinohara jumpped gving her a hug.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He said breaking the hug.

* * *

Kumiko walked down the street Her head looking down at the cement as she thought of Shin and Shinohara. Why couldn't she be with him, all the these things stood in her way. Shin was really in love with her but he could never be the man she needs he is just a boy. She was a woman not one of those girls inm short mini skirts that would throw themselves at Shin and Uchi and the boys. Shin had been the smart one the leader and true genius who needed to break away from the group. He wasn't that bad he just took up for his friends.

" Yankumi" rang a voice so sweet and almost young. She looked up to see Shin with a cast on his arm. He waved his good hand at her and he had a glow.

The truth of Shin look was that he didn't want to show her that he missed her, but he didn't know that his upbeatness made Yankumi feel that even Shin was happy without her.


	4. Chapter 4

" I just wanna be with you" Shin said grabbing Yankumi.

" Why me I'm your teacher" Kumiko said looking away from him.

" love is love" He said shrugging still holding onto her hand.

" you are so young" Kumiko said looking up at him.

" I'm old enough to understand that you would be the woman that took my heart" He stated making Kumiko grin.

" What makes you so sure that if we slept together i wouldn't leave you heart broken" Kumiko said walking close to him.

" Because I have faith that you love me even thought you don't see it yet" He said pulling her close to him. Kumiko pushed up close to him.

" do you wanna find out" She said then gave him a kiss.

" what do you think" he said grabbing her up in his arm and he gave her a deep kiss.

* * *

They looked at the cashier " A room please" Kumiko and Shin said in sink.

the man hand them a key and Kumiko put down cash. The man took it and didn't think to ask.

They rushed to the room and quickly opened it, Kumiko kissed Shin and pushed him on the bed. She climbed on top of him. He gripped on to her and quickly undressed her she did the same. She propped her self up and he entered her. She groaned pleasently as he guided her up and down.

* * *

Kumiko woke up it was four in the morning as the clock on the dressstand stated. " uh" She groaned turning next to her to see the mass next to her. It was Shin and he was naked as she was. She bite her lip and smiled " Shin" She wispered in his ear, licking it and then quickly she nibbled. He let out a moan and looked up. " Kumiko" He said quickly tossing his body so he ended up on top of her.

* * *

** The end I hope you enjoyed my veiw of the Gokusen I just wanna say if i havent already im not sure if i did or not but i dont own this anime but i have seen every episode.... **


End file.
